A Blue Sky on the Horizon
by Safferon
Summary: Hello, This is Safferon. Chapter Nine is the Final Authors Note. Please Read, this note is very, extremely improtant. Thank those people who have been faithful stuff. This is a VERY IMPRORTANT NOTE, Please read, DON'T REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A Blue Sky on the Horizon

By Safferon

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Yes I know, it is sooo sad but I will live on. Besides if I DID, why would I be writing a fanfic? I'd probably be off with Yuki-kun…

**Chapter One: Doesn't have a title**

When Hatori walked in, Akito was smiling. He was standing in front of a covered box.

"I don't want a check up today." He snapped. He turned his back to Hatori and giggled happily. That was the one main idea that told Hatori something was wrong. Akito _giggled_ and he was _happy. _(A/N: Heh, I guess that's two reasons…)

"I figured it out Hatori. I got the one item that will break this dreaded curse." Akito cried, gesturing to the box.

_What on earth is he talking about?_ Hatori thought, raising an eyebrow. Akito was laughing like a spoiled child. He swiped off the blanket.

It turned out the box was a cage. It was sheltering a young girl dressed in nothing but rags. She was paler that a crescent moon and her long fiery hair lay around her starling purple eyes. Her pale skin was bruised a sickly look. Akito smirked.

"This… _creature_… will break the curse."

"How…" asked Hatori, carefully.

"When I bought it, the man said it was magic." Akito explained, dancing around it. Hatori rose an eyebrow.

"Now, let's test it." He sneered, opening the cage up. He walked inside and grabbed the girl by her neck and tossed her out.

She stood up painfully, rubbing the fingernail marks on her neck. She glared at Akito and Hatori, her beautiful purple eyes full of hate.

"I want to see something." Akito informed them.

"Hatori… don't move, It… go hug him." He snapped.

"No." she snapped back, infuriating Akito. He snarled and raised one graceful hand. In a flash, he backhanded her, sending her flying.

Trembling, the girl got up, but made no move to hug Hatori. Akito sighed.

"Fine... Hatori go hug it." Hatori looked startled in that I-am-not-surprised-in-any-way-at-all way.

"NOW." Akito screamed at them. The girl jumped. Hatori walked slowly to her, as if not to scare her. He could see that she was scared.

Hatori wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close. He closed his eyes and waited for the 'poof' of the change.

Nothing happened.

"Now let go, you don't want to get malaria or whatever it is carrying." Akito roughly pulled the girl away.

"Now leave, I don't need you anymore. I've got something to do." Hatori left slightly puzzled about what had happened.

"HATORI SUMMON EVERYONE HERE! NOW!" Akito screamed the next morning. Hatori obeyed.

He cautiously walked back into Akito's room. The girl was laying on the ground, one big bloody, bruised heap.

"This…_ thing_… won't help me at all!" he screamed, outraged. Hatori didn't say anything.

MEANWHILE

"Yuki-kun, we have to go to the main house. Akito wants us." sang Shigure that morning while Tohru was serving breakfast.

"Why…?" he asked. Shigure shrugged.

"I dunno really, Ha-kun said it was important."

Yuki sighed, "Better get it over with.

BACK TO AKITO…

All twelve of the zodiac (yeah everyone) were gathered in a semi circle in Akito's room. Yuki, of course, was first. Everyone was staring at the lump at Akito's feet.

"This," Akito kicked her," will help break this blasted curse." He told them all. Akito needed the cure, too, for if he had it, he had more power over them.

Akito looked around at everyone. "Alas, this thing will not help me, so someone else has to look after it before I go insane and kill it!" he screamed at everyone. "Though, I don't know what stopped me in the first place."

Akito sighed and begun to think. Then he booted, literally, the girl over to Shigure. She sailed like a soccer ball.

"You seem to like taking in outlandish moronic freaks, you can take another one." Shigure stared at the girl, unsure what to do.

"Pick it up, you imbecile," Akito shot, "If you get sick from it, Hatori can cure you." Carefully, Shigure scooped the girl up bridal style. Everyone started at Shigure not changing.

"Yes, yes, you won't change if you hug it. Now get out of my sight!" he slammed his door.  
After a few minutes, Shigure handed the girl to Hatori. (Come off it, Shigure is no doctor…)

"Take care of her first, okay? At _your_ place." He whispered. Hatori nodded. He had just bought a small place 'outside', without Akito knowing. (A/n: Hey what Akito doesn't know won't hurt anyone). The house was close so Akito doesn't suspect something. He had finical help from Shigure and Ayame.

The girl had four broken ribs, bruised lungs, many cuts, and a sprained ankle. Hatori had just recently bandaged her up. He sighed. He would have to keep her here for awhile.

Hatori grabbed his keys. They would need a lot more groceries.

Along with the usual items, Hatori had bought a lot of sweets. He had often read that sick girls like sweet things. But when he returned home he did not find a sick girl. Instead he found a considerably tired girl, but a healthy one, cleaning.

She stopped when Hatori walked in.

"Um… who are you, if you don't mind telling me." She asked, her voice velvety and like honey, but dangerous, like a big cat.  
Overall her voice was awesome to listen to.

"I'm Hatori Sohma (sp!). Now, you are…?" he asked, looking for her wounds.

"I'm Aozora." She chirped, wondering what Hatori was looking for.

"That's a pretty name. 'Blue sky' is it not." He asked, well more like stated.

Aozora nodded, "In case you're wondering, I healed myself. Save some time, ya know?" she told him.

"How…?" he asked as she handed him a foam cup of tea. It had honey in it. He had honey?

She hesitated. She looked at Hatori's eyes, around the room, than back to his eyes again. Aozora sighed.

"I used magic." She whispered.

"Not understanding…" he told her. She sighed again.

She looked around for a… a…. a something. Man, this house has nothing in it!

"You're almost blind in you left eye, right?" she asked.

Hatori started, "How di----"

"Good." Aozora pushed Hatori into a kneeling position (no dirty thoughts!). Then she kneeled in front of him.

"Stay still, you could hurt yourself." She said, placing a hand over his eye. Then it started to glow, a blue-ish white light.

Hatori felt a wave of warmness envelope his body. It was especially warm at his eye. Hatori was drifting into a trance like sleep, he was so comfortable.

On Aozora's part she now had a clear picture of his ere. She was carefully reatching nerves and healing whatever else was wrong with it. As she was doing this, her physical had became ghost-like (0.0?) and was inside his head fixing his eye.

That's when he sighed.

It was a reflex. As soon as he sighed, he leaned into her hand. This caused the biggest problem.

Her glowing hand disappeared inside his mind

Aozora screamed. Instantly her mine was filled with everything, EVERYTHING that happened to Hatori, his memories. She found out about the summerhouse, and this and that. (She basically found out about everything that was happening during Fruits Basket.).

Hatori, during all this, had a far away, throbbing pain. It wouldn't go away and it was annoying. After a few minutes, he pulled his head out.

"ORO!" cried Aozora, a white light surrounding her. Hatori waited until it was clear.

On his lap was a chibi Aozora. (A/N kind of like in WISH, what happens to angels at night and demons at day)

This was surprising. Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"Oro…?"

The girl is one year younger that Yuki, Tohru and Kyo.

**A/n: Hello everybody! Please review even if it's only "good" or something. I'm an author, I live on reviews. Be gentle. This is my second fic and the fist is on FMA, it isn't finished yet. If the people are OC forgive me. This is my first Furuba. R&R please. **

**This chapter is a little serious but it'll get funnier. I hope you like it. Oh and Aozora does mean Blue Sky, I looked it up in my friends dictionary. The next chapter is coming soon.**

**Safferon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Blue Sky on the Horizon**

**By Safferon**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! Whew, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Oh! Such a secret to bear!**

**Oh and the story got a title change. But it is still the same on the first chapter page. Sooo don't mine that.**

**Chapter Two: Still can't think off chapter titles**

Hatori stared at the chibi on his lap, its small eyes swirling. It was an exact chibified version of Aozora but smaller arms and legs, chubbier… like the angels in WISH. (A/N I 'm sure I've mentioned that before.) The chibi was a bout 2 feet tall.

"Ororororo…" it muttered. Hatori picked it up.

"…" He watched its eyes become normal.

"Hatori?" it squeaked staring back at Hatori.

"What are you, exactly?" he asked. It cocked its head.

"I'm Aozora. Duh," it answered. Hatori stared in disbelief. He took her up and held her up to a wall mirror. She gasped.

"… er… this is awkward." Aozora said, staring at her chibified reflection. Hatori nodded, still speechless.

"Eh… right… er… how's your eye." She looked up at Hatori. He didn't know what she meant. Aozora sighed. Using his hands as a spring board she jumped up on his shoulder and closed his right eye.

"Can you see?" she asked him, she needed two hands to hold his eye closed.

"… Perfectly. How can I see perfectly?" he asked her. Aozora did a flourished bow on his shoulder.

"With magic!" she cried. Hatori nodded.

"Wait, YOU believe me?" she cried, astonished.

"Well, yeah, why would I not believe you?" he asked. Aozora shrugged, her shoulders barely touching his ear when they were at the highest peak of the shrug.

"According to your memories, you kind of a… a… a harder to believe person." She explained. Hatori nodded, not fully understanding what she was saying.

"You saw… my memories?" he asked.

"Yep." She cheeped.

"How far?" he asked. Aozora stopped to think.

"Um… when Akito hurt your eye in the first place." She said. "I'm sorry about Kana-san." She said. Hatori nodded, ignoring the little pain in his heart.

"Hey… um… when are you going to change back?" Hatori asked. He set the chibi on the couch Ayame bought him.

"Well, when I changed in the first place I was really quite exhausted. Healing myself and you after being beat senseless was exhausting. Then being forced into your memories drained me completely forcing me in this form to get my strength back, I'd say about… a week." She answered, doing calculations on her fingers.

"There's a problem with that." He told her.

"What?"

"In a week you have to go to Shigure's house." He told her. She looked down, trying to think who Shigure was.

"Shigure… Shigure… the pervert?" she asked innocently. Hatori laughed.

"Yes. He also the—"

"—the dog. I know" She smiled up at Hatori. He smiled back, no more questions to ask. Aozora's eyes started to droop.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." He said to her, picking her off the couch, cradling her like a baby.

"Now where are you going to sleep?" Hatori sweatdropped. His house had a couch, TV, bedroom, kitchen, but really nothing else. Aozora looked around.

"I'll sleep on the couch." She offered.

"Don't you need a blanket?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Um, a towel will do fine." She replied. Hatori nodded, and headed of to the bathroom to locate a towel, if he had one here.

Hatori slept peacefully before Aozora woke him up.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked bluntly. Aozora looked at him.

"It's already 7:30, Hatori-san." She chirped, pulling at his finger with both hands to get him up. Hatori shot up. How could _he_ over sleep.

"Hm, it seems like you forgot to set your alarm clock." Aozora mused. Hatori snapped his head at her, grabbing the alarm clock. She was right.

"You better hurry up." She told him before sliding down the covers. She had to climb up the post to get up there first, the she left.

Hatori jumped up and started getting dressed. _No bath this morning I guess_ he thought, grabbing his stethoscope, and doctor's bag.

"You'll have to make yourself breakfast, if I have any food. Then watch TV and don't leave the house, don't answer the door to anyone, don't answer the phone… wait… I don't _have_ phone. I must get one." He said slipping on his shoes. Aozora smiled and gave him, well, his leg, a hug goodbye.

"Now, I wonder what shows are on?" she asked the air looking up at the couch. _How am I going to up there?_ Aozora sweatdropped. Not to mention the remote was on the high TV stand… (A/N: DUN DUN DUNN!)

Hatori escaped back home around 5. He usually came home about 4:30 but he stopped at a dollar store for a couple items. One was a phone.

Walking in he called, "Aozora, I have a surprise for you." Aozora walked in with an ice pack on her bottom.

Hatori eyed her. "What happened?" Aozora grimaced

"Well, I couldn't reach the remote so…"

"Ah." Hatori nodded. He picked her up and set her on the couch, seeing an end table ladder invention

"I bought you something." He told her. Aozora looked up at him. But she had to settle to looking at his neck for looking up all the way to his eyes made her dizzy.

"Here" Hatori went out in the hall and began dragging something into the living room.

Aozora's jaw dropped.

"You bought me… a crib?" Hatori nodded, chuckling.

"Now you won't have to sleep on the couch." He said. Aozora sweat dropped.

"…" Hatori laughed at her surprised.

"Where is it going to go?" she asked.

Hatori shrugged. "In the living room." Aozora looked puzzled. "But wasn't the point of buying the crib for me not to sleep on the couch in the living room?" she asked him.

"Well… yeah… but there's no where else." He told her.

Aozora shrugged." What ever. Are you going to tuck me in at night, then?" Hatori thought for a second, then nodded. Aozora beamed.

"All right then. Hey, are you off tomorrow?" she asked. Hatori nodded.

"Yay! Can you take me to beach?" she asked, Hatori stared. Aozora huffed. "I've never been to the beach." She pouted. He looked at her sad eyes pleading him (A/N: OH the powers of a chibi!) Hatori nodded.

"YAY!"

**Hello everyone! Please review! Aren't you glad I posted the second and the first chapter at the same time! You don't have wait now, Oh what a kind author I am!**

**Next: they go to the beach and the park then the go to Shigure, for, yes, their precious week is up.**

**Safferon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Blue Sky on the Horizon **

**BY: Safferon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. But will I someday? (Sigh) NO. I do not have Takaya-sensei's talent. 

CHAPTER TWO: Some of the beach… some of the park… (There I finally thought of a chapter title.)

* * *

Aozora stood impatiently in her crib, waiting for Hatori to get up. She stole a glance at the digital clock beside her. It read 5:30. She groaned.

"Why isn't he up yet!" she screamed, an 'accidental' attempt to wake him up. It didn't work. Aozora nearly screamed with frustration. I mean, she couldn't get out of her crib, the bars were too high.

Aozora gave up the 'accidental' attempts.

"HATORI SOHMA GET YOUR BUT IN HERE!" she screamed. She waited, listening to the rumbling coming next door. Hatori burst out of his room, his eyes wide with worry.

"WHAT?" He yelled, looking for any possible trouble, with Aozora, he found, came quite easily. (A/N: I wonder what Hatori would sound like yelling…)

She jumped up and down. "COME ON! I wanna go!" Aozora whined. Hatori groaned.

"That's why you were yelling?" He asked. She nodded, impatiently jumping up and down.

"If we don't get there soon we'll have no where to park, it'll be crowded and stuff!" she whined, motioning to Hatori to pick her up. Hatori sighed and reached into the bars of crib. Setting the chibi down he walked towards his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE DOORS THAT WAY!" she screamed at him, pointing towards the exit.

"We, need towels don't we...?" he asked. Aozora stopped to think a minute.

"Oh, well, carry on, I'll be in the car." She said. He chuckled. He watched her jump up and down to reach the door knob. On the eighth try she got it and was walking out the door.

Hatori was driving, getting a little headache.

"Are we there yet?" she whined, twisting uncomfortably in her toddler seat. (A/N: She's two feet tall…)

"No…" Hatori answered for the 20th time. Aozora looked out the window a second.

"Are we--?"

"Aozora, tell me, do you see anything that looks remotely beach-like?" he asked her.

"No…" Aozora fidgeted.

"Good girl." Aozora fumed at his remark.

"Well… GO EAT SOME MACRONI." She screamed.

"What…?"

"Hey look, we're here!" she squealed. Hatori looked at the window, seeing sand, and white foam.

"Yes, we're finally here." He sighed. Aozora was hitting the window excitedly.

"It's going to break if you continue that…"

Aozora was watching the wave's crash in then recede in her little red bathing suit. Hatori stood there, his trunks decorated with seahorses, (A/N: Hatori has no shirt!)

"Are you going to go in?" he asked as she squealed as a wave crashed. Aozora considered that for a moment.

"You go in the ocean?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Well… yeah…?" He watched her face light up. She ran full speed in the cold waves. She went in pretty far, too. Well, basically it was only 4ft in. Hatori watched her get knocked under by a big wave.

Aozora popped up. "Are you coming in?" Hatori looked at her. Carefully he walked into the freezing waters. He squatted down so he was at Aozora level. He watched her go under stay there for a second then pop up again. He was facing her, shielding her from any big waves. Then Aozora started to stare. Wondering what she was staring at, he turned around, staring, too, at the huge monstrous wave coming straight for them.

"Um…what do we do…?" she asked. Hatori didn't answer. He just stared, mesmerized.

"Oh sh---"The wave crashed over them with a loud roar. Hatori withstood the wave, naturally. Aozora didn't.

The poor little chibi was completely submerged. But as she was being swept away to the shore, she collided with Hatori's legs, knocking them out from under the poor man's feet from him. As for Aozora, she clung on to his leg.

Hatori was sitting on his but, propped up by his hands, one leg in the air, which had Aozora on it. He spit out some salt water.

His hair was plastered on his head. (A/N: Mental picture there.) He pushed some back.

"Well, that was… refreshing…" he stuttered. Aozora nodded, dazed a little bit. He dropped his leg into the water, letting Aozora off.

"Well, I think it's time we go home." He said. Aozora dogged paddled to the shore. Hatori waded after her.

"Wait, before we go, can we play in the sand?" she asked, looking up at him with chibi eyes.

"Sure." Hatori watched her immediately start digging near their towels. Hatori lied down and decided to… dry off…

When he woke up, he found he couldn't move. Looking down, he was covered in sand. But something was different… something was wrong.

"Why am I a seahorse…?" he asked the chibi adding more sand to his tail, er, feet.

"I thought it would be cute…" she said, walking up to his head. "I am sooooo glad you brought your camera." Hatori's jaw dropped into his sand gills. He tried to break out of his sand prison, but she must have loaded the sand on him.

He watched her climb up their umbrella with his camera in her mouth.

"Smile…"

_FLASH. SNAP.FLASH. _

Hatori scowled at her as he buckled her into the car seat.

"Thank you Hatori-kun!" She squealed as he pulled out of his parking space. Aozora snuggled into her car seat, tired of today's events. Hatori smiled at her when she closed her eyes. He started planning a picnic at the local park for her.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

Aozora was sound asleep in her crib, hugging her blanket to her. She was so comfortable; her blanket was just the perfect temperature of coldness. She was semi-awake, turning every now and then to find a more comfortable spot.

That's when she smelled something burning.

She woke up immedinatly, it smelled like burning bacon. She got out of her crib and ran into the kitchen and found it on fire, more accurately, a grease fire, Hatori in the middle of it.

But that's when she woke up for real. Scared a little at her dream, she sniffed the air. No burning so far…

"HATORI!" She screamed, ready to get out of her crib.

Hatori walked in, still in his pajamas. Yawning, he picked her up and set her on the couch.

"Hey, you know how to cook right…?" she asked warily. Hatori looked at her.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I couldn't cook…?" He asked her. She smiled in relief, and went to go change her clothes.

Hatori was taking her for a surprise, after a wonderful breakfast of cereal and tea. She was jumping around in her car seat so much that Hatori had to stop the car once to buckle her twice. She was so excited she didn't notice Hatori put a picnic basket in the passenger seat.

Hatori pulled into the Local Park. Aozora gasped.

"Oooh, where are we?" she asked, waiting for Hatori to come and unbuckle her. Hatori put her down on the side walk, firmly holding her hand so she wouldn't run off.

"This is the park, we're having a little picnic." He told her, leading them to a place under a cherry tree. Aozora wasn't paying any attention.

"Let's go on those!" she squealed, pointing to the swings. Hatori let their stuff sown and let her go, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Aozora raced off toward the swings. Hatori had jog to keep her in sight. There was only on problem. She couldn't reach the seat.

"Um…" She looked up at Hatori. Lin one graceful moment, he swooped her up and set her on it. Aozora just sat on it.

"This is kind of boring…" she said to him.

"You have to make it move, Aozora," he said to her. She made a little 'oh' with her mouth and tried to make it move, failing horribly. Hatori chuckled.

"Here…" Hatori walked behind her and began pushing. Aozora squealed as she began to rise higher and higher. Hatori laughed along with her.

"Awwwwe, you have a really cute daughter!" cried an bypassing woman. Hatori blushed, while Aozora just put on the park.

"Daaaadddy!" she squealed childishly, playing the part.

Hatori and Aozora sat down to a nice lunch of rice balls, and sandwiches. Then they went on the slide.

The big tube-thing scared her at first. It took Hatori a while to convince her that it was safe. But once she went on it, it became her favorite thing in the park. She went on slide after slide after slide after slide…

It was pretty late when they drove back to his house. Aozora was fighting sleep, and so was Hatori.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked as he was tucking into her crib. Hatori's face saddened.

"You have to go to Shigure's house tomorrow." He said. Her face fell.

"Do I have to?" she asked. Hatori nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Oh, well then, goodnight." She said sadly.

"Good… night…" he said finding his voice. Aozora closed her eyes. Aozora fell asleep immediately, which was an after effect of the chibiness. Hatori patted her on the head before relinquishing to bed him self.

* * *

Hi everybody! The third chapter is up! Incase you were wondering why she was acting so childish, it's because there were other people around and if the people saw a 2ft chibi acting like a mature 16yr old, they might stare a little bit. I hope you guys liked it. Thank so much to reviewers who will be recognized below.

**Emily-the elemental-** first reviewer here! Thank you so much. I hope you liked this one!

**Wolf Girl Contessa- **I am REALLY glad you liked it. So how you'd like the beach trip?

**WildMage1245- **I thought beach! Thank you for reviewing!

**The Stone Wolf Alchemist- **Thank you so much. I will not get eaten! The scooter of doom scares me…

**Mittisu- **You thought it was cute, YAY! I hope you like this one.

CHAPTER 4: Aozora's going back to Shigure's. It's also the day she turns back into a human. How will they all react to this new girl…?


	4. Meetings

A Blue Sky on the Horizon

By Safferon  


I do not own fruits basket. I only own this computer. Chapter 1 Meetings

"Aozora, wake up." Hatori ordered her, shaking the crib a little. Aozora groaned and waved Hatori off, snuggling deeper into her blanket. He smirked.

"You need to get up" he told her shaking the chibi.

"Why…" she whined, turning to him and opening one bleary eye. He sighed.

"You have to go to Shigure's today." He reminded her. She opened both eyes and rubbed them.

"Oh yeah…" she yawned. Hatori bent over and picked her up. Aozora was still sleeping when she walked to the kitchen for a banana, when she…

SMACK

Aozora stumbled back from the door frame, clutching her forehead. She sat moaning.

"How'd that feel, Aozora?" Hatori said. He got used to her. She had a hard trouble waking up when she needed to. But when it was a normal day, she's up at the crack of dawn.

"Shuddap" she mumbled walking into the kitchen, rather than into the door frame. Hatori started counting. 1…2…

"HATORI I CAN'T REACH THE COUNTER!" came a scream from the kitchen. He smiled slightly. Folding up the paper he was reading. He walked into the kitchen finding Aozora reaching unenthusiastically for the bowl on fruit. Hatori noticed this.

Hatori grabbed a banana, staring at the chibi warily. She seemed really tired. He squatted down and handed her the piece of fruit.

"What's wrong?" he asked bluntly. She just looked tiredly at him.

"All of my magic's been restored," she explained "But my body's not ready to change back yet, so it's kind of preparing itself by completely relaxing. That's why I'm so tired." Hatori nodded, not comprehending this, but understanding. (a/n: don't ask me how…)

Hatori packed up her crib and put in the trunk of the car. Aozora patiently leaned against the car door, waiting for him to come and place her in her seat. Hatori buckled her in after a while because of her tiredness. After a while the set off. Aozora was nearly falling asleep in the car. It was, slightly, amusing to watch her head fall down then jerk back up because of the road bumps. (A/n: it is funny, you know, watching people sleep in the car. Trust me I would know.)

Meanwhile…

"She's coming! She's coming! My new little maid is coming!" sang Shigure at breakfast. Kyo and Yuki stared at the dog like it was time to take him to happy town. (A/n: you know that's where he is going to end up.) Tohru was staring at him with concern, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Eh…" she stuttered her eyes wide. Yuki and Kyo ignored him.

"Oh yeah, you guys left and Tohru-chan wasn't there at all!" cried Shigure playfully, laughing his head off. Kyo growled. "Just get to the damn point!" He yelled brandishing his fist.

"Fine, fine, don't unravel your yarn ball Kyo," Kyo hissed at that comment, "Well you remember when we were all called to the main house?" he looked at the bored nods he got from the zodiac.

"Well, you remember that girl that… er… Akito showed us?" Both boys cringed at the memory of the bloody, lifeless lump at the god's feet. Shigure nodded at the two's reaction.

"She's coming to live with us! Forever and ever and ever! Or, at least until Akito calls for her." Shigure explained. Yuki was the first to speak.

"Yeah… that was a week ago though, Shigure," he said, sipping his tea.

"I know, but you remember what state she was in right? Well, I let Hari have her for a week to stabilize her," Shigure explained, proud of himself,

"When will she be coming?" asked Tohru, refilling Shigure's tea cup.

"I dunno really, sometime today I'm sure," he answered her, patting her on the head. He received glares from the boys.

"A strange new girl was coming and you didn't even check what time she was arriving!" yelled Kyo, arching his back and hissing like the cat he is.

"Idiot," Yuki agreed. Shigure held up his hands.

"Come on now, you kno—"

"Are we interrupting something?" came a voice from the doorway. All four of them turned to the doorway.

Hatori was standing there, his hands in his lab coat.

"HAAAA-KUNNNNN!" cried Shigure running to the door. He stopped about 2 feet away from the doctor.

Shigure held his hands like a begging dog's. He looked around Hatori's shoulders for the young girl. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru stood in the background doing absolutely nothing.

Hatori looked down at his right leg. "You can come out now," he said softly. The soft pitter-patter could be heard. Little chibi Aozora stepped out, fistfuls of his pants clenched between her hands. (A/n: Awwwwe she's shy!) Yuki's, Kyo's and Tohru's traveled down to the little girl. However, as unusual, Shigure didn't notice anything.

"Where is she?" he asked Hatori. Everyone sighed at Shigure's stupidness.

"Introduce yourself," he nudged her with his foot. Aozora stepped forward, letting his pants go. Shigure looked down in confusion.

"Hello, I'm Aozora, pleased to meet you." Hatori raised his eyebrows at her politeness, it sounded rehearsed. Shigure had his mouth pinned together, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Kyo and Yuki just gaped at the chibi, making her extremely uncomfortable. It was Tohru that saved her.

She dropped to her knees in front of the chibi.

"Why hello there!" she cried naively. Aozora stared at her.

"How are you little one? Do you know how old yo—?" There was this big wave of light and warmth. The chibi's body was lifted into the air. Fractions of the 6 elements began circling her. (A/n: Fire water earth air light dark). Everyone gaped at the swirling wonder. The elements formed a rose bud around her, enveloping her. The elements still circled the misty flower. The bud began to rise.

Slowly the petals began to fall, each dissolving in a mist of light when they reached the ground. The creation that was made floated down, the elements stabling her to her feet.

The young…er… grown up women opened her eyes in a snap, the purple shocking everyone. Her brown hair flew everywhere in a celestial manner. Light flowed around parts that… eh… weren't ment to be seen by men yet. She looked seductively at Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

Tohru's eyes were wide, as she was sure this mature woman in front of her was a goddess.

Aozora looked around, the seductive, mysterious mood evaporating.

"Um, may I borrow some clothes, please?" she asked Tohru. The awestruck girl bowed hastily.

"I guess you're not so little…" Tohru mumble, leading Aozora to her room.

* * *

A/n: Hello everyone! Thanks for reviewing. Kudos to the patient reviewers:

The stone wolf Alchemist: Thanks I'm glad you thought it was funny.

WildMage1245: I know, the scooter scares everyone I am afraid. Thanks for the kind words.

Mittisu: Thank you so much.

Wolf Girl contessa: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one.

Chapter 5 the dream part 1: Aozora gets settled and stuff. But then she gets into some trouble that involves everyone


	5. Chapter 5 A dream in Stormy Skies

A Blue Sky on the Horizon 

By Safferon

I Don't Own Fruits Basket. I even ran out of smart things to say to this. (Sigh) Hey everybody. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Oh and before I forget, I forget to add something in the last chapter. When Shigure first saw Aozora in her chibi form, I was going to have him say "I don't think this is the right girl Haa-san, the girl at our meeting was a lot bigger, especially in the ch—" then Hatori was going to hit him.

**Chapter 5:** The dream in the stormy sky part1 (A/n: how's that for a chapter title!)

Everyone still in the hallway was staring at the spot where Aozora transformed. Shigure was the first to speak.

"Well, er, that was interesting, too bad the light was swirling around her," He commented lightly, unaware of Hatori's fist. He didn't even see it till it hit his eye. The poor dog. (A/n: Better get some ice on that.)

"I kid… I kid…" he cried, tears streaming down his unswelled eye, clinging to Hatori. Shigure coughed.

"I am sooooo glad my new little maid is here! We're going to have such fun!" he exclaimed. This time he saw the fist coming for his other eye, just in time to duck.

"One more pervy comment from you and I'll…" Hatori let the threat hang. Shigure started backing up, which might have been a smart idea since he was already punched once and had to duck the second time.

"No seriously, we're going to have such a fun time!" he cried, clapping his hands. Hatori didn't punched him that time, instead cracked his knuckles.

"You touch her and I'll tell the publishing agency everything you did since the age of 4…" Hatori threatened, advancing on the dog. Shigure seemed unfazed.

"That won't work this time, you used that threat already," he scolded, wagging his finger.

"I'll kill you…" Hatori said seriously, coming closer to him.

Shigure laughed nervously," Heh… Heh… that one works," Shigure cleared his throat, and looked around for his flat mates. Kyo left, much to Shigure's dismay on finding some one to get him out of hot water. Yuki, however, was the perfect target. Yuki was dazed and wasn't paying attention to the dog and dragon, he was staring at the space Aozora once occupied with wide eyes, red in the face, Shigure pulled Yuki into a hug. Yuki didn't even notice, his eyes narrowed a little bit.

"I'm sure Yuki wouldn't mind if the light stopped flowing," Shigure said, pushing Yuki in font of him. Hatori watched Yuki's expression go from dazed, to scared and confused. His face blushed even redder.

"N-o, I—I, er, Th—that…" Yuki didn't know what to say, he just blushed deeper. Shigure laughed.

"Awwwwe…Yuki! You're so flustered!" He cried, pinching his cheek.

"I-I'm n-no-not that fl-flustered!" Yuki cried, breaking away from Shigure. Hatori felt a smile tug at his lips at the young man,

"Yuki, make sure that he doesn't do anything to her." Hatori said, leaving. Shigure laughed and let go of Yuki.

"I wonder what the girls are doing…."

The girls were having some problems. Aozora was sitting on Tohru's bed, wrapped in a sheet. Tohru was sitting by her closet, a pile of clothes beside her. There were some… difficulties. Now, you see, even though Aozora was a year younger than her, she was a lot bigger. Her chest was much bigger than Tohru's, and none of Tohru's bras fit her, even altered to the biggest size (A/n: Sorry all guy reviewers, if there are guy reviewers, that might have been a little too much info.), thus the sheet. So, obviously, none of Tohru's shirts fit her. Tohru's pants and skirts fit her well enough, with the aid of a belt. (A/n: Aozora's really skinny you guys, starvation does that.) But they were all too short. (A/n: Aozora is taller than Tohru, but is still shorter than Yuki and Kyo)

Yuki knocked on the door. Tohru was still looking through the closet for something that would fit Aozora perfectly.

"I'll answer it, Honda-san," Aozora got up, making sure that the sheet was carefully and tightly tucked in at the top.

She padded over to the door, her footfalls making almost no sound. She answered the door, curiously.

She saw Yuki, hand still in knocking position. His mouth dropped when he scanned her body in the sheet. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

_POOF!_

Aozora stared at the smoked filling the room. Tohru gasped and ran out into the hallway to see what happened. When the smoke cleared, the two girls looked at each other.

"Umm… what happened?" Aozora asked, waving her hand to make some remaining smoke disappear.

"Did you run into Yuki-kun, or Kyo?" she asked the younger girl. The younger girl's eye's widened in surprise.

"Where is Sohma-san! He was just here a minute ago!" Aozora began to look around, quickly spotting a rat on the floor, next to her feet. She gently gathered the poor rat in her hands. Its face was red.

"Um…Sohma-san?" Aozora asked the rat. It sat up in reply. Tohru looked at the rat,

"I'm sorry for bothering you like this Tohru-kun. I just wanted to introduce myself," the rat explained. He turned his attention to Aozora.

"My name is Yuki Sohma, and I am the rat of the zodiac. Please excuse my cousin. He's a not right in the head," the rat held out a little paw in handshake. Aozora touched her pinky to it, gently moving it up and down.

"I'm Aozora, and I am a… a… how would you put it… a…" she stuttered, looking for the right word to call herself. Tohru and Yuki waited for her to finish her thought. Aozora just smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll have to find out sometime. I can't think," she said sheepishly. Yuki sighed, trying not to look where her she was holding him near, She was making it very difficult. Thanks to gods that she didn't ask why he trans—

"Yuki-kun, if she can hug a male sohma without them transforming, how did you transform?" asked Tohru, confused. Yuki looked at the ground, Aozora's palms.

"I… don't know," he replied, "Aozora, I really think you should put me down now, I don't know when I'll change—"

_POOF!_

Aozora gave a surprised yelp and buried her face in the wall, while Tohru did a 180 into the wall.

"—back. Well, this is kind of awkward," Yuki muttered, picking up his clothing, and walking into his room, which was right across the hall. The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then Yuki came back out dressed.

"Judging by the amounts of clothing on the floor, we're going to have to buy… er… what's your name." Aozora stared at him.

"I thought I just told you. Aozora." Yuki shook his head.

"Yes, I know that, but what's your surname?" he asked. Aozora looked at the ground in frustration. They watched her expression become that of thinking hard, to soft, as if remembering.

"You know, I don't remember," she said softly.

"Huh…?" Tohru stared at her. Aozora raised her head and flashed a really big smile.

"I don't know my last name," she told them.

"Okay… Aozora-san… you don't have any clothes to wear do you," Yuki eyed the sheet, "Come on, I think I might have some spare clothes. He herded her in his room.

"Tohru-kun, go down and ask Shigure for some money for clothing." Tohru nodded and ran downstairs.

"Shigure gave us the credit card?" Yuki said, while they were at the entrance at the mall. Aozora was in a pair of baggy kaki pants and a white button up shirt, Yuki's of course. She held up the pants with 2 belts. Yuki shook his head. "Is Shigure stupid?"

"Let's go." They spent hours in that mall, giving Aozora a new wardrobe. Tohru and Aozora seemed to be having fun, but Yuki was almost bored to tears. He couldn't just figure out why shopping was so much fun.

"We're back?" Yuki called, Shigure came down the stairs with a box in his hand. Shigure looked at the amount of bags the children were carrying.

"You got her clothes then?" Yuki nodded, eyeing the box. Shigure held it up.

"This is her new school uniform. Incase you forgot, you guys have school tomorrow." Yuki widened his eyes, and so did Tohru. Both of them forgot.

"Oooh, I can't wait," Aozora said, grabbing the box from Shigure.

Aozora looked around the big school in awe. She watched the children run and goof off. She smiled at everyone.

"Hey, who's this?" ask Arisa, leaning on Aozora's head. Saki nodded, "Yes, who is this person?" She closed her eyes to feel for Aozora waves and gasped.

"Do you know you are emitting no waves?" asked the wave-girl. Aozora smiled a what-did-I-do-wrong smile.

"Is that wrong…?" Aozora looked at everyone. Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know, if you believe that kind of stuff," he said, rolling his eyes. Saki shot him a glare.

"Is that wrong…?" Aozora repeated, looking at Saki. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

"Not necessarily, you have waves, everyone, or should I say everything, does, yours are probably just harder to read." Saki explained, wrapping her arms around Aozora, as if comforting.

"Your younger than us right?" asked Arisa. Aozora nodded.

"Than why are you in our homeroom? Shouldn't you be in a younger class?" Saki nodded, agreeing, also wondering why she was in her home room.

"Ummmm… when I took the entrance exams, the teachers thought I should be up a year." Aozora explained.

"Oh, you're a smart little girl, aren't you?" Arisa bent over and tapped her on the head. Aozora smiled again… unsure of what to say.

"Well, since you're new, living with Tohru-chan, and the boys, we're going to have to give you a nick name…" Arisa pondered this thought, "What's your name again?"

"Aozora," she answered, awaiting her nickname. Arisa tapped her chin. She snapped her fingers.

"I got it! How about, Sora-chan" (**1 a/n: I'll explain that later.**) Saki nodded, "That's a wonderful nickname, Arisa"

Tohru nodded, "Uo-chan that is a wonderful name!" Yuki and Kyo just watched the girls.

"Hey guys, can you help me, I have no idea where these classes are, please," she asked her new found friends.

"Here, let me see your schedule, Aozora-san," Yuki offered, holding out his hand. Sighing, she relinquished the little piece of paper the office gave her. He looked over the paper in surprise.

"Well, Aozora-san, you don't need to fret now, we have the same classes," he checked the paper again, "All of them."

"That's lucky," Aozora said. Tohru nodded in agreement.

"After the bell, just follow me," Yuki instructed, handing her schedule back. They walked into the homeroom. But, meanwhile, a group of girls started to complain.

"Who does that new girl think she is!" screamed one, the others agreeing.

"She is planning to steal the prince!" cried another one.

"She probably did it with the principle to make sure he arranged her schedule like that. I mean, did you see how big she was?" accused the first one.

"They're probably fake," said the leader, the other two nodded in agreement, "Don't worry my prince, we'll protect you because we are the PRINCE YUKI FANCLUB!"

The class of 1-D talked excitedly. Mayu read a magazine. Aozora and Tohru watched Arisa and Kyo argue about something. Yuki rolled his eyes at the cat's stupidity.

"Okay everybody, shuddap; I don't want to hear about your vacation. I need to take roll call," Mayu tolled them, counting the children, "Okay, it looks like everyone's here. Wait a second," Mayu recounted the class, "What are you doing here?" she asked Aozora. Aozora jumped a little.

"Um… I'm a new student," she explained quietly. Mayu nodded.

"Oh yeah, it says that on the memo the office gave me today, so what's your name?" Mayu asked.

"Aozora," she told them. Mayu nodded.

_BING BING BING BING _

Everyone jumped at the sound of the bell. Aozora looked around for her friends. She got up and walked towards the door, where she saw Yuki waving for her. She hastily walked over through the sea of people.

"Come on, we have calculus now," he said, grasping her by the arm and pulling her out of the crowd. She nodded and followed him.

Aozora was having a tough time. Every class she went to the teachers made her stand up in front of the class and introduce herself. In her second glass, civics, one of the guys whistled, making her blush furiously.

Aozora hurried to keep up with Yuki, "What class do we have now?"

"Gym," Aozora groaned, "Don't worry, it isn't co-ed. The boys are in one class and the girls are in the other."

"That's good," Aozora sighed. She saw Tohru and rushed over to her.

"Tohru!" she cried, as she walked into what she hoped was the girls locker room.

"Do you have a uniform?" the older girl asked. Aozora shook her head.

"Oh, well, we'll ask our sensei," she said, dragging Aozora to the teachers' desk.

After she got her uniform, the girls' class played tee-ball. Aozora's team lost against the yellow team. Tohru's team won against the red team.

Tohru, Aozora, Yuki, and Kyo all walked to their lockers together. The girls listened to the boy's latest argument. It was about the game the played. Yuki won, enough said about the argument.

"Yo," Arisa and Saki were already waiting by their lockers.

"Hi, everyone!" Tohru exclaimed to her friends. "How was gym?" Arisa asked the group.

"You tell me, oh wait, you never go to class do you?" Kyo grumbled, earning a glare from the yankee.

"It was fun," cried Tohru. Arisa nodded.

"Yeah, it was alright," agreed Aozora. Yuki nodded and Kyo growled. Tohru reached into her locker.

"OW!" she yelped, holding her finger. Aozora tensed immediately.

"What's wrong Tohru-kun?" Yuki asked in concern.

"Eh, it's nothing, just a paper cut," she reassured them, showing the little drop of blood on her forefinger.

"Are _you _alright?" Saki looked over at Aozora. She was pale and sweat was glistening on her forehead. Her breath was coming out in short gasps. Aozora leaned against the locker.

"Aozora-san, do you want to go to the nurse?" Yuki bent over to look at her face.

"No, I'll be a-alright," she mumbled.

"Can you walk?" Kyo watched as she leaned more of her body against the locker.

"Y-y-yes," she said, pushing herself up right. Aozora collapsed in mid step. Fortunately, Yuki caught her by the elbow before she hit the ground completely.

"Aozora-san are you sure you're alri—Aozora-san!" Yuki looked at her.

"Well, it looks like she passed out," Arisa confirmed.

"No kidding…" Kyo glared at the yankee. Yuki sighed. He scooped her up bridal-style.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse, Tohru-kun, please tell our Sensei," Yuki walked towards the nurse's office, holding her close.

He passed a group of whispering girls. Yuki shook his head as he entered the room.

"What happened?" asked the nurse. Yuki gently laid her down on one of the beds.

"She fainted," he explained. The nurse nodded and placed an ice pack on her forehead.

"She doesn't look to well," said the nurse taking her temperature," Maybe she should go home." Yuki nodded and went over to the phone…

"Heeeelllllloooo?" Shigure answered the phone.

"Shigure?"

"The one and only. Who is the one calling?"

"Who do you think?"

"OMYGOD DAD!"

"My god you're an idiot"

"That's what you said when you left"

"IT"S ME, YUKI!"

"Ohhhhh, hello cousin of mine!"

"I need you to come pick up Aozora and me."

"Why?"

"She fainted" Hatori, who was listening, perked up.

"Oh, I'll be right there. BYE BYE I LOVE YOU!"

"…" Shigure looked at the phone then to Hatori, "He hung up on me…"

Yuki put the phone down and walked over to Aozora. Her brow was furrowed and she was gasping in her sleep.

"Looks like she's having a dream," Yuki whipped around. Hatori was bending over him, feeling her fore head.

"Come on," he said picking up the girl. Yuki followed and past Shigure, who was sweet talking some girls outside the office. He whined when he saw his family leaving without him.

Aozora was laying on the backseat, her head resting on Yuki's lap.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, nothing should be wrong." Hatori answered from the driver's seat. Yuki nodded, pushing some of her bangs from her face. She was trembling now, letting some moans escape.

_LATER THAT DAY_

Aozora was lying on the couch crying in her sleep, shaking badly.

"Now something might be wrong," Hatori was rushing around, "Honda-san, get me a cold cloth. I can't figure out why she hasn't woken up yet." He admitted to everyone.

They all watched her give a little scream. She began thrashing her arms a little.

Her eyes snapped open, still glazed over from her dream she was still having.

She screamed. She screamed a scream that curdled everyone's blood.

**A/n: Hello everyone, sorry for the long update. I'm grounded and my dad's cutting me some slack. Okay about the Sora-chan thing: The word Aozora is made up of the words Ao (Or something like that) which means blue, and Sora; sky. But why they changed the S to a Z is a mystery to me. So anyway, Arisa is kind of calling her Sky instead of Blue Sky. So yeah… Thanks for my patient reviewers. Like I said, I am grounded right now but my dad is cutting me some slack. **

**Wolf Girl Contessa: thanks, I am glad you love it!**

**Stone Wolf Alchemist: She's my sister and she forgot to log out of mine. Just in case you were wondering why I reviewed for myself. Anyway, Thanks Stony**

**Mittisu: I'm glad you like it!**

**B-kun 013: Glad to see you're on! I'm glad you like it!**

**WildMage1245: I'm Glad you like it**

**Mey-chan: Not the Spork! Anything but the Spork! I'm glad you liked it!**


	6. A dream in Stormy Skies pt2

A Blue Sky on the Horizon 

By Safferon

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Enough Said.

Chapter 6 A Dream in the Stormy Sky part 2

**HEY REVIWERS AND PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORIES AND DON'T REVIEW** (YA MOOCHERS!)**: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

Aozora sat up her eyes wide and hardly breathing. Her eyes were glazed over. Aozora's mouth was open and it looked like she was ready to puke. Her long brown hair was plastered to her head in sweat, her bangs covering her eyes. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to do something. She lifted her hands and stared at them with lifeless eyes. Shigure was the first to move.

"Aozora-chan, why don't you lay down?" he said gently, grabbing her shoulder. Aozora flinched, and looked at Shigure. He flinched too, her dead eyes starring at him. She yanked away from him.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO! MAMA PLEASE!" she screamed flailing her arms about. The group jumped back away as she started screaming, obviously still captured in her dreams. Tohru gasped, and looked at Hatori, whose brow was furrowed in concern. He swallowed nervously.

"Yuki, Shigure, restrain her, I'll be back," he ordered, going to his car. Yuki and Shigure cautiously approached the girl.

Yuki walked behind the couch and grabbed her wrist closest to the back of the couch. He held it with and pinned it with ease, surprised at how weak and fragile she was. Shigure grabbed the one closest to him. But her hand easily slipped out of his grip.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU! I WANT TO STAY WITH MAMA! MAMA, PLEASE! NO MAMA!" Aozora was panicking as well. In her panic to stay wherever she was in her dream, she hurried and clawed Shigure in the face when her hand was free, leaving three long red scratches. Kyo hurried and grabbed the flailing one and pinned it to the couch.

"MAMA! PLEASE, MAMA! NO!" she screamed, tears running from her lifeless eyes. Tohru was running around, of what to do. Hatori returned a little plastic cup of liquid medicine in his hand. He hastily threw his leg over her, straddling her. Hatori threw the liquid down Aozora's throat, and clamping a hand over her mouth, forcing her to swallow.

Aozora lay still for a moment, her eyes slowly changing back to normal. Hatori got off of her and Yuki and Kyo let go of her wrists. She sat up and rubbed her eyes that were completely normal now. Her fingers gently fleeted against her face and felt the tears that were running on it. She stared at the caring people around her. Aozora blushed slightly, knowing they had witnessed her in that state. She hurried and stood up, bypassing a wave of dizziness.

Aozora bowed, "I'm sorry," she said before fleeing out of the room.

"Someone should go get her…" Hatori sighed, "She could hurt herself in her current state."

"A-a-are you sure, Hatori-kun," Tohru asked him, "Maybe we should just leave her a lone for a little bit." Tohru looked at the door Aozora had run out of, wishing she could do something.

"I'll get her," Yuki spoke up, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, then, hurry," Hatori sighed, worried about the girl. Yuki soon fled from the room.

Aozora ran away from the room of people. She ran like if she had hot spits of fire snapping at her exposed ankles. (She has no shoes and she is still in her uniform.) She ran and ran and ran till she could hear nothing but the wind pounding in her ear like a second pulse. Aozora closed her eyes against the stinging wind and the looming braches. She felt her foot catch something and she opened her eyes to see the ground coming up. Instinctively, she put out her hands to catch her fall. Aozora skidded to a stop, the dirt tearing at her skin. Her knees were skinned, and her hands had a long, shallow cut on each. She looked down to see her uniform covered in mud. Aozora looked around for the thing that tripped her.

It was a little tomato plant. Its standing triumph had caught her foot. She looked at the bent plant in sadness. Hastily grabbing a twig, she tied it to the plant with a strand of her hair. (A/n: in case your wondering she uses Garnier Fruits Long and strong system! ;)) Aozora looked around to find herself in a little garden. She hastily walked out, not wanting to damage anymore plants. As soon as she got out of the garden, she began running full speed.

Aozora winced as a branch whipped her face. She could feel thorns and bristles cut her legs. Aozora swallowed down nausea at the thought of the blood. She closed her eyes again. Pushing and pulling her way through the forest, its thick brush restraining her. She could fell her legs aching from the speed she was running at.

A shooting pain shot up from her ankle to her head. She didn't catch herself this time. Aozora fell down the small 5ft drop of the rocky cliff. She felt her stomach rise to her throat right before she hit the bottom.

Aozora lied down in the moss that cushioned her fall, her energy spent. Breathing heavily, she sat up, her back sore from her tumble. She ran her hands fleetingly over her ankle. Wincing, she found it swollen and sprained. Aozora sighed. Silently, she cursed her self for being so reckless. If she had her eyes opened she would have seen this little drop. She shouldn't have been out running either. That was extremely reckless of her to do. Aozora smiled and shrugged. Oh well. She leaned back on her hands, looking at the starry sky. 'How am I going to get back to Shigures?' she thought, gently touching her ankle.

"AOZORA! Where are you!" Aozora looked up, the familiar voice dangerously close.

Sohma-san?" she cried, listening for him. His step increase and followed her voice. 'Oh dear…' she thought.

"WAIT, DON'T COME ANY CLO—"She winced as she heard the rat tumble off the cliff and roll down. Yuki rolled to a stop next to Aozora. She laughed at little at the rat.

"Are you okay?" she asked, shaking his shoulder. Yuki sighed and got up, pained smile on his face.

"I can't believe I forgot that little drop," he muttered. Aozora laughed.

"You mean you knew it was here?"

"Well, yeah, when I first started my garden, I went exploring and fell off of it the first time," he explained, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Yuki couldn't shake the feeling that he was alone with her in the dark. He got up, ignoring his pained back.

"Are you okay, Aozora-san?" he asked, noticing that she didn't get up as well. She shook her head.

"Not really, I got a few," she shuddered at the thought of her own blood, "scratches here and there, and a sprained ankle." Yuki sat back down, and gently grabbed her ankle.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked. She laughed and shrugged.

"Probably on the shoe mat back at the house," Yuki smiled.

"We should head back now. Can you walk?" Yuki stole a glance at her swollen ankle.

"No, not really. I can try, but it might hurt my ankle more (A/n: trust me, if you try to walk with a sprain or swollen ankle it just makes it worse.)," Aozora said, watching Yuki get up.

"Well, I could help you hobble along, but that might take hours. May I carry you home?" Yuki blushed at his words, grateful that it was dark outside.

"Er…, I don't know, er, if you want to, um… sure" she stuttered. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and swooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Um, where are we going?" she asked him, burring her face in his chest to protect it from a bitter wind.

"Um… there's a path over there," Yuki sighed, "Falls coming early this year." Yuki looked down at her.

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked her keeping his eyes on the path making sure he didn't trip. Yuki felt her shrug against him.

"I was embarrassed. I didn't really know what to do either," she confided.

"What was your dream about?" Yuki asked her.

"I'll tell all of you if you want to know when we get home. I don't want to replay it more than twice." She whispered.

"What happened?" asked Hatori, eyeing the two.

"We took a little fall," Yuki walked over to the couch and laid Aozora on the couch. Yuki watched as Hatori wrapped her ankle up. Tohru was about to open her mouth when Aozora spoke up.

"I know you guys want to know about my dream," she started, "But I wouldn't be able to tell you it even if I tried." Every stared at her, not understanding what she was saying.

"That's why I'm going to show you my dream," she finished. Tohru's mouth fell opened, and everyone stared at her. Silently Aozora made her way over to the TV, everyone following her.

She unplugged the main plug and grabbed the yellow, white and red plugs. She laid them down on her right palm. Instantly, her palm absorbed the plugs, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Now Hatori's and Shigure's jaw dropped simultaneously, as well as Yuki's and Kyo's.

"Please turn you attention to the TV." She directed eerily. Everyone turned their head to the white TV screen.

_**DREAM Part 1**_

"I'm gong to the shoot," said the model walking out the door, slamming it. The man holding the little girl winced. **(A/n: I forgot to mention this, but Aozora kinda has reddish brown hair. Ya know, kinda like a reddish tint)** He sighed and walked over to the fireplace to look a picture. There he was, his brown hair sticking out everywhere, his blue eyes shining. His arms were around his wife, her red hair plastered to her head, tears flowing happily out of her purple eyes. She was holding a bundle of blankets, two wide curious purple eyes staring out of him. The man smiled at the memory.

"That's me! I was a baby, but now I'm a little girl," squealed the three year old pointing to the blankets, "I'm a little girl named Aozora Shunnichi!" The man laughed and swung his daughter around. Aozora shrieked.

"And you're my daddy. Your name is Katsuaki Shunnichi!" Katsuaki laughed.

"Yes, I am," he said, swinging her around by her wrist. Little Aozora screamed in laughter. He set her down.

"Isae is my mommy. She doesn't like me very much," the little girl said sadly, "She calls me a witch all the time." Katsuaki swooped her up in his arms.

"Neh, that's not true Sora-chan, your just different and mommy doesn't really like that you can do something she can't. She…er…" the truth was, his wife really didn't like his daughter.

"She calls me names like Devil-spawned all the time," said the three year old. The man smiled a sure-yeah smile.

"She doesn't' mean it, besides, you can do wonderful stuff with your…er… powers" said Katsuaki. The child shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go play some games," he said walking into the living room.

_The screen is blank for a couple of minutes. Then the scene returns to Katsuaki sleeping, holding a sleeping Aozora to his chest._

"WHAT THE F DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KATSUAKI!" screamed the enraged model, slamming the door. Both sleeping figures woke up with a start. One look at his wife's enflamed eyes told him enough that… Aozora should stay in the living room. Katsuaki gently put her down on the sofa.

"Sora-chan, please watch TV, me and Mommy have to talk in the kitchen," he explained quietly.

"You bet the f we have something to talk about," cried the furious women, dragging Katsuaki into the kitchen.

Aozora quietly watched a TV program, playing with the teddy bear here dad had gotten her for Christmas. She shivered as she heard her mother scream at her father. Aozora felt better when she heard her father's calm reasonable voice. She wished she could do something to help. Sighing she waved a hand and made her bear move. It was dancing and laughing. Aozora waved her hand again and it fell limp on her lap. Tears stung her eyes. 'If I wasn't cursed with these powers Daddy wouldn't hurt as much and Mommy would love me' she thought sadly. Aozora waved her had, making a flower appear on the couch. She stared at it for it had a face. "Don't worry," it said, "Everything will be alright." Aozora glared at the flower in hatred, making it burst into flames. She brushed some tears away. Every friend she made always lied to her.

"YOU SON OF A B!" she heard her mom scream.

"NOW, ISAE, BE REASONBLE," Aozora jerked up at her father's unusual scared voice.

"ISAE BE REASO—" Aozora heard no more voices, just a bunch of gurgling and liquid hitting the floor. The silence was starting to scare her. Her mother burst through the door.

"COME HERE, YOU BRAT! COME SEE WHAT YOU DID!" screamed Isae. Aozora weakly got up, trembling.

Walking in the kitchen, she immediately stopped, mortified at the sight before her. Her dad was lying on the floor, covered in sticky foul red stuff. Her mother was breathing heavily.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she screamed waving a bloody carving knife around. Aozora looked down at her dad. He was smeared in blood, a long red slash at his throat. She began to choke on rising bile. Aozora rushed to her dad's side, tears flowing out of her eyes. His eyes were wide and blood was leaking out of his mouth.

"You killed him Aozora. YOU KILLED HIM!" she heard her mother scream, "You shouldn't have even been born. You have those freakish powers. We should have just drowned you in a river." Aozora wasn't paying attention. Weekly she tried to focus her energy. A week blue light stumbled from her hands, barely making it to his throat.

"You can't heal him with those powers, b, HE"S ALREADY DEAD!" Aozora froze, the blue light fading fast. Sobbing, Aozora curled up beside Katsuaki, burying her face into his blood soaked side.

_The screen goes black for a minute then returns to Aozora and her mother._

_**DREAM Part 2**_

"Mommy, what do I need to bring?" asked Aozora, looking at her wardrobe. Well, at least the wardrobe of a 5yr old.

"Nothing, now come," Isae snapped, walking out of the room. Aozora hastily followed, not wanting to get yelled at. On the way down the steps, Aozora glanced out the window to see a tall man with greasy black hair standing by a hearse-ish car.

"Um…"

"Shut up, you brat." Isae said, dragging her by the arm now. Aozora had to hop down a step at a time in order not to fall.

Isae stopped in front of the front door. She sighed and turned to the younger girl.

"Can you at least make yourself presentable," she sighed, reaching over and straitening the brown hair.

"You look pretty. If you weren't such freaky b of a child, I'd teach you modeling. Oh well," Isae opened the door.

"Is this it?" barked the man, sweeping a glance over her. Isae dragged her over to the car.

"Yes, now how much are you paying for her?" Aozora heard her mother say. Aozora froze at the words. She had read about white slaves on the internet, and her teacher had mentioned it to the class on the 'Don't Talk to Strangers' lecture. Aozora didn't see the man hand her mother money. She nearly caught the man on fire when he grabbed her wrist.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! MAMA PLEASE!" she heard herself scream.

"Mama… mama…" Isae mocked. Aozora bit and scratched. She tried to do anything to get out of that man's iron grip. Reaching up she gave him three long red scratches on his cheek. She screamed but her mother just laughed at her. The man through her into the car, and Aozora watched, mortified to see her mother actually smile and laugh.

_**End of Dreams**_

Aozora shook her head and groaned a little, feeling an oncoming headache. She stared at her palm, her skin releasing the plugs. Aozora stared at the gaping group in front of her in confusion.

"Um… your mouths are going to get all dusty if you don't shut them…"

**Hello everyone. Sorry that this chapter took so long, I just got off-grounded on Saturday but I had to clean my room or else I wouldn't be able to go to this PTEI thing. Anywhoozle:**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: REVIEWERS, SHOULD I CONTINUE MY STORY? I have 485 hits on this story, but only like 6 people review for each chapter! It makes me feel like my story sucks and stuff. Does it really suck! Please tell me!**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS THOUGH! (Hands everyone Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure plushies)**

**B-kun: Thxx for the review and try to sleep**

**Mey-chan: The spork stlill scares me Mey, I'n glad you like it.**

**Mittisu: Thanks for the review Mittisu-san!**

**The Stone Wolf Alchemist: Thanks for the review!**

**Wolf Girl Contessa: Ya know what, I never even thought of Hatori liking Aozora, you gave me something to think about! THANK YOU!**

**Wildmage1245: Thanks for the review. Yes, my sister is forgetful, but my ears are bleeding Wildmage-san! Just kidding…**


	7. Chapter 7 Coping and Yuki's brave to ask

A Blue Sky on the Horizon

By Safferon

Chapter 7: We all learn to cope

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! I still wish I had more though… I mean thanks for all the people who have even looked at my story. It's in the 600s. I wish those people would review though. I do accept **anonymous reviews** so you don't have to be a member… Sorry about the last chapter. It was a bit too sad… after all this **IS **a humorous story. Any way, on with the chappie! WOOT! I just got back from Vacation!

Aozora looked at the people staring at her. "What? Why are you staring at me?" she asked. 'I wish I had a camera, the look on their faces are priceless' she thought with a smirk. Shigure moved his mouth a couple times but nothing came out of it. The rest just stared at her.

"Y-you were sold?" Hatori asked finally able to work his mouth. She nodded causally, as if being sold was the most common thing in the world.

"Did… anything happened to you…?" he left the question hang in the air. Aozora cocked her head.

"Nope, of course I got beat a couple of times, I was a slave, but as I got older, the beatings became less as I learned the trade," she explained.

"What trade?" Hatori pried. Aozora's narrowed her eyes as she tried to understand what Hatori was talking about. They widened to 3 times their size when she figured it out.

"No no no no, nothing like THAT ever happened! I was just a slave. All I did was clean and cook!" Aozora blushed a deep red when she figured out what he actually meant, "Actually, I guess you can say I was a maid who just didn't' get paid. HEY! That rhymes, what a coincidences," she smiled at the Sohmas, and Tohru.

"Every host house I went to was so huge! They were like hotels! So bothersome to clean…" she sighed. And so did Hatori.

"You're sure?" Aozora nodded, "Well then, how's your mother?"

"She got sent to an institution for tying to commit suicide," if it was even possible the audiences' jaw dropped even further, "its okay though, she's doing well, she doesn't have as much anger issues, and, as it turns out, she was severely clinically depressed. So Isae is getting help with that. Basically she's on the road of recovery!" Aozora exclaimed happily. Hatori and Shigure shared a sigh. She checked her watch.

"Well, we still have 8hrs before school starts, so I am going to bed," she said, suppressing a yawn. In the blink of an eye, she was up the stairs and into the room Tohru and her shared. Hatori rubbed his eyes.

"Well this has been an interesting night," he groaned. Shigure nodded.

"And it has been our first taste of magic," he added. Hatori shook his head.

"Um… no, actually she healed my eye when she was living with me," he told the group. Shigure started to cry milk tears.

"Awwwwe that's no fair! Ha'ri got to see magic first!" he whined and the two Sohma boys sighed. (Btw Tohru went up to her room to go comfort Aozora even though Aozora probably doesn't need it)

"Hey, did you notice that Aozora-san didn't cry about anything that has happened to her? I mean of course she cried while she was dreaming but that was unconscious, so it didn't count," Yuki stated to his family, changing the topic.

"Yeah, why the hell doesn't she cry like a normal person?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was agreeing with the despicable rat.

"I don't know, maybe she's bottling her emotions up," Shigure mused.

"That may be troublesome, but maybe she can't…" Hatori said. Shigure looked at him skeptical.

"Well, maybe she trained herself not to cry in fear of being hit or something. Like how Kisa trained herself not to speak."

"That makes sense," Yuki said, and Shigure agreed. Kyo shrugged.

"Now, I suggest you go to bed, you two have school tomorrow," Hatori said, watching them go up the stairs after he voiced his statement. He turned to Shigure, "I am staying for the night," he walked into Shigure's room and froze, "As a doctor, I have to say this is a very unhealthy living condition," he said, walking straight out of Shigure's room, "I am going to sleep on the couch."

* * *

"AHHHHHH! Hatori! YOUR EYE IS HEALED! OMG!" Shigure shook Hatori awake. Tohru and Aozora walked into the living room to see what Shigure was yelling about.

"Delayed reaction? You're a bit late on the moment, Shigure," Hatori rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"You're not blind anymore?" Shigure asked shaking him some more.

"First, I never was blind, second, yes, my left eye is healed." Hatori pried Shigure off of him and turned to Aozora, "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, if you fixed Ha-san's eye, why didn't you help with your mothers' insanity?" Shigure asked her.

"Because, it was very dangerous. To be messing with someone's head with magic is a very tricky, dangerous matter," Aozora explained to the dog

"If healing someone's head is dangerous, why'd you heal my eye?" Hatori mumbled. Aozora grinned at him.

"I mean healing the mind. The brain. If I did try to heal my mother, if I would make one mistake, I could end up destroying her mentality. Or I could screw up her brain and make her paralyzed or I could even end up killing her." She told them looking up to the stairs, "Ah, well good morning Sohma-san!" Yuki just came down.

"What are you all yelling about? Oh, Aozora-san how's your ankle?" Yuki asked the young sorcerer. She smiled.

"Its fine, I slept on it and it healed!" she looked at everyone, "I am going to school now; to get the work I missed yesterday. Bye!" She floated out the door.

"I'll start breakfast then, now, I guess," Tohru said, heading towards the kitchen.

**Later at school**

Aozora was sitting at her desk in homeroom, working on some science problems when Yuki walked in. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Sohma-san," she said watching Yuki drop his stuff off and sat down before returning to science.

"Good morning Aozora-san," he answered her. He looked over at the auburn head next to him. **_Go on Yuki, ask her!_** Yuki gave himself a pep talk. He cleared his throat.

"Um… Aozora-san… w-w-will y-y-you… will you…," Yuki froze in mid sentence as Aozora looked up him. **_Come on Yuki! Why can't you ask her! Just act like the baka neko! Or like Nii-san… Did I just THINK that! Be like Ayame! Eww… I think I just puked in my mind. Wait, is that even possible? Now I have to scrub my mind. Scrub it, scrub it, scrub it! Great, now I am thinking nonsense. Back on topic Yuki,_** his inner self scolded,**_ Hai, just ask her! What's the worst she can say? Well, she can say no and humiliate you. JUST ASK HER! Will you go out with me? Now think that again… Good Yuki._** Yuki swallowed at the thought of his inner battle.

"Sohma-san, please continue," Aozora reminded him. Yuki swallowed again.

"Ano… hai, Will you...," **_Will you go out with me!_** "Um, will you… will you… will you… will you call me by my first name?" Yuki's inner jaw dropped.

**_MY first name! What happened to the date! Oh well, It's a start._** Yuki shook his head and looked at Aozora. She was smiling at him.

"Sure Sohm—Yuki-kun," Aozora grinned at him. He smiled back at her.

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhh I finally got it finished! Sorry it took so long. I went on vacation and then when we got home we had to go to these picnics. They were so long. Plus my cousins were over! I had to give two of the Psychology-therapy thing to make them get along… I am sooooo dizzy. Any way, Sorry that it's so short, I really wanted to get it posted. The next one will be longer. Ah, Poor Yuki, he just can't seem to say what he wants. Oh well.**

**Japenese words used in this story:**

**Baka (Bah-kah) Idiot, stupid, fool**

**Neko (Neck-o I think) cat**

**Hai (Hi/Hah-ee) Yes**

**Ano (Ah-no) Um, er, erm, ect.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry I am not listing you in this chapter, 'cause I really need to get it posted. Bye! Thanx to nobody****for my first anoyoumous reviewer!**


	8. Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Authors Note:**

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the update! I'm stopping my story for a while, 'kay? Well, if you liked it , I guess not. Anyway, I was grounded for like a long time! And guess what? My dad **_forgot_** that I was grounded! So I asked if if I could be off-grounded. He said yes. But, I'm really busy right now, with school, Marching Band, Science Olympiad, Reading Team, and Color guard. So, even if I continued I wouldn't even get the chance to post! Sorry, but my story is going to be hold. After a while after I put this up, I'm going to delete the story.

But don't worry, I still have it saved! So I will repost like around Christmas break!

That's my goal!

Thanks so much for the faithful reviewers!

Please look for my story again around Christmas!

THANKYOU and SORRY!

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS and THE PEOPLE WHO LOOKED AT MY STORY!

Ps. Review for this, go ahead! I wanna know what you think

Of this! Like if you'll wait and understand ECT…

THANKYOU!

Saffaron


	9. This is the Final Authors Note

This is Safferon, I have not abandoned this story,

I just have a lot of deadlines to do,

I have to write this novel called, "Maple Leaves"

I'm also co-authoring a novel that is unfortunately, not titled…

I've had a butt-load of practices, and reports, and projects to do, I found absolutely no

Time to write, and I feel kind of bad….. it must have been more than a year right?

Well, I'm rewriting this story, if any of you care anymore… but it will be under a new name: Azariael

I've reread my story, and I found that Aozora was EXTREMELY Mary-sueish

I apologize, buy hey, it was my first fanfic that I actually continued,

I'm allowed to make a mistake in characterization ;

This account is acting up or something, or there's something wrong with

My email or something, so I made a new one.

I apologize for any inconvenience for this,

Please, watch out for this story again

It WILL be completely different

And I will try to make Aozora un-mary-sue or something…

DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS

NO REVIEW

SERIOUSLY, I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET THEM.

NO REVIEWS

IF YOU HAVE A COMMENT, PM THE USER AZARIAEL

NO REVIEWS!!!!!!

(Never thought you'd hear that coming out of a fanfiction, ne?)


End file.
